A special year
by GoodDifferent
Summary: When Rachel discovered Cherrios wanted to be in the club. One shot Finn/Rachel


_**AN : A little thing I had on my mind. My first story in english, hope you'll like it. And thanks to my friend who help me =)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
**_

Rachel was sitting, alone, in the next room. She needed to think clearly. Singing and be a start mean everything to her, so what she could do now? She couldn't bare to see her chances break apart.

Finn enters in the room, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Of course" she said, like nothing could touch her.

"I mean, you seem pretty upset earlier, I know…this is not what I expected too but…"

"Why are they here?"

"Well, they want to be apart of the club"

"No, no thats not right. That can't be. They are Cheerios, they are the one who control the entire school and the first one who laugh about this club! Why would they want to be in now?" she asks a little furious that he didn't know the answer, and neither did she.

"Well, I really hope it's because of me, well I like to think that. Maybe because I'm in they thought about it or something…"

She got up, starting to walk in circle.

"Look, Rach, I know the all singing thing is important to you…"

"Important?" She interrupts him. "No, you don't understand."

She didn't say anything else, just looked at him, not in an angry way but not in a happy way. She needed to figure it out. She cannot let the only thing she cares about be destroyed by the cheerios.

She stops looking at him, because this day she has this weird feeling. The feeling that she could trust him with anything. But her stomach hurts her like hell every time he looks at her. She tries to ignore it every time something like this happen, but she can't control herself. So she decides to tell him what she has in mind.

"Like I said, you don't understand because you are the start of the football team, a young sophomore who became the quarterback of the football team. Everyone wants to be your friend and everyone likes you. You don't know what Glee means to me."

"Tell me" he said simply like he always knew her and she trusted him. Well the trusted part was true but he wasn't supposed to know that. She hesitated a couple of second.

"Everyone hates me" she said simply like that was explaining everything. She stopped looking at him in the eyes. "I always thought that to be part of something special makes you special" she said to him, with an impression of déjà vu.

She has deciding to say nothing else, and that was upsetting Finn every time, because she wasn't telling him everything. Friends are here for that right? To listen and try to help. But Rachel never said anything. And sometimes he thought that was because they weren't really friend. And every time he started to think about that, he stopped himself because he started to think like a girl trying to understand the all "is that right?", too complicated for him.

"I don't hate you" he said smiling at her, trying to make her feel better. And he saw a little smile appeared on her face. She needed to hear something like that.

She wasn't able to control herself, so she smiled a little, if she wasn't Rachel Berry who controls everything, she was pretty sure she'll be giggling right now.

Maybe that wasn't a bad idea. Okay that was a bad idea but she could probably live with it. Even more if Finn was there for her, like he was now. She takes a deep breath.

"I guess they can be in the club. And we have to be nice, everyone can be in Glee and sing, if they can. Because Glee is all about being yourself right? She said talking more about her that about Finn. She looked at him, more intensely. "And that's why makes us special"

He smiles at her, he didn't really know why. They didn't move, looking in each other eyes. That was like the time had stopped, everything around wasn't there anymore.

Finn looked down.

"We should. We should go; Mr Shu will start the audition."

Rachel starts to walk to the door when Finn pushes himself to let her pass. "Ladies first" he was smiling at her, Rachel smiles back, going in the hallway.

not to notice , for a couple of seconds but it was already long enough to make, that her stomach was starting to make her hurt like hell, she tried, when he got closer to say

She tries to not notice, for a couple of seconds but it was already long enough to make, that her stomach was starting to make her hurt like hell, she tried to stay calm, when he got closer to say something in her ear.

"And by the way, you are special".

He didn't say that, that wasn't possible.

She looks at him, in his eyes he was still very close to her with a surprised look. He smiles a last time to her before walking to his seat in the class. She stays here without moving, not sure if she actually can. Her stomach hurting more than ever, but she was smiling.

This year will be special.


End file.
